Tropilicious Ladybug and Chat Noir
by WeezingGhost
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir head for Hawaii on an unexpected field trip accidents and misfortunes are sure to lead to misunderstandings will the two be able to work through them and blossom into the tropical romance they desire or will they drive the two apart in Tropilicious Ladybug and Chat Noir! (Ladybug x Cat/Chat Noir) (Marinette x Adrien) (Ladybug x Adrien) (Marinette x Chat Noir).


Tropilicious Ladybug and Chat Pō

* * *

Marinette's hands trembled with spurs of excitement and fear as she packed her bag with the essentials and commodities of traveling. She would be leaving France on her own for the time on her own. _Well… not completely on my own… after all there was Alya and Nino… and… Adrien._ She let out a small audible squeal as she packed the last of her clothes into her plum-purple duffle bag.

She walked to her door only to stop halfway as a brochure fell out of her pocket. She picked it up and read the headline remembering the days before "Welcome to-

[A Few Days Earlier]

"HAWAII!?" The class screamed in unison.

"Yes…" The teacher straightened her glasses before continuing. "In light of a exemplary… anonymous… donation to the schools funding we can afford to go somewhere more *ahem* tots fab on the condition such place is Hawaii." No words were needed the class seemed to go silent as their heads turned to a single source. Said source was spritzing herself with Jean Patou 1000 while her servent-in-toe Sabrina was carefully giving her a manicure goings as far as to use a magnifying glass.

"What?!" Chloe snappily replied. Heads seemed to turn away as fast as they had toward her. Though no one particularly cared why all they knew was they were getting a field trip to Hawaii and no one is going to turn that down.

"Can you believe this girl we bout to get our freaky tiki on!" Alya did her best impression of a tribal dance but it ended up looking egyption to Marinette.

"Ha ha yeah yeah Alya let's get our tiki whatever on…" Marinette didn't care what delusional fantasies of tribal Hawaii Alya had she glanced over her shoulder at Andrien the way she always had during class this would be her first trip with… him.

"And besides… Marinette this could be the perfect chance to win Adrien over…" Marinette's thoughts flooded with possibilities until all she could picture was herself and adrien on a pearl-wight beach turned crisp-yellow like a marshmallow by the sunset and just as the the sun sets behind the horizon the last bit of light shines through them as they kiss….

"Yo… Marinette you alright earth to Marinette." Marinette snapped out of her dream state to find Adrien face to face with her. He move her bangs out of the way with his hand feeling her forehead. She couldn't handle the direct contact. "Now that I look at you you're kinda flushed aren't ya hope you didn't catch that bug going around."

"C-close..." _Warning warning Adrien meltdown eminent initiate calm down sequence_. "O-oh I'm fine just a little hot."

"Really I wouldn't want you to over work yourself. After all you gotta keep me company at this trip of ours." _Calm has crashed manual override required shutting down systems…_ Marinette fell backwards out of her seat being caught by Adrien at the last moment. "Marinette!?" _I can tell this is gonna be a good trip…_

[Present]

 _Long story short I ended up fainting and going home for the rest of the day whilst everyone else planned their trips already grouping up in pairs of two… and that was last Friday so I don't even know who I got stuck with… Please god don't let it be *gulp* her…_ Marinette shivered as the image of a snotty blonde girl entered her head.

"At least let it be Sabrina she's nice." And with that Marinette went on her way any more dawdling and she'd be late.

[At the Charles de Gaulle Airport]

Marinette walked from hall to hall minding every sign she came across until she found her friends "Hey Mari over here!" Marinette looked from the over head to her right to see Alya waving her over.

"Hey Alya… wow you look festive…" Alya was fully decked out with sunglasses, a sun hat, a flower necklace, and flower patterned accessories.

"I know right hey did you know-" Alya stopped to look around cautiously "did you know that little miss prissy won't be coming"

"WHA-"

"Shh keep this a secret but you know that stuff she was spraying herself with all day Friday… well I heard she had an allergic reaction to it right after school and swoll up like she rolled in a tub of poison ivy" Marinette was surprised but she wasn't pretty enough to feel good about someone else's misfortune even if they did deserve it.

Just then Marinette's vision went black… "Guess who?" Marinette played along using process of elimination. _let's see the voice was obviously male. The male hand firm hands that were a light complexion it had to be someone close to her it couldn't be Nino he was standing next to Alya plus his hands were darker the only other people that came to mind was Ivan and Adrien though Ivan wasn't one for playful games which means it has to be… Adrien. W-wait A-Adrien!_ Marinette's thoughts raced with the same images they had on Friday. _C-crap okay stay calm Marinette you can't pass out now or you won't be able to go on the trip._

"P-please let go…" Marinette spoke as calmly as the situation would let her though anyone with half a brain could tell she was nervous.

"Not until you guess!" Adrien teased but something felt weird were Marinette's shoulders trembling? "M-Marinette are you shaking?" Adrien felt a twinge of guilt. _Was Marinette scared of Me?! D-did I do something wrong?_ He thought.

"I said let go Adrien." Marinette tried correcting her tone but it ended up sounding more stern that she had hoped but whatever would keep her from passing out… With that the Agreste boy obliged but not doing so without feeling a little hurt. Marinette walked with Alya not looking at Adrien she didn't want him to see her blush.

* * *

[Adrien's POV]

Adrien wracked his brain for any reason Marinette would be mad at him. _I can't think of any harm I did to her and I didn't say anything bad… I don't think…_

"Yo dude what's up with that something happen between you guys or something?" Nino had stuck around after the girls had left.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out…" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, "man why do girls have to be so hard?" Nino sympathised but didn't audibly agree due to his fear that Alya might be listening.

"Well retrace your steps when was the last time you talked to Marinette?"

"Well I wouldn't call it a talk but you remember last Friday…"

"Really I thought you guys would've at least met over the weekend…"

"Why would you think that?"

"*sigh* nevermind well recap the day from when you woke up and I'll tell you where you messed up." Adrien didn't like that last statement.

"Why are you so sure **I** messed up?" Nino once again sighed at the ignorance of Adrien giving him a look that voided all argument. "*sigh* whatever well it was like any other day…

[Flashback to Friday]

"Wake up little akuma! Wake up little akuma! Wake u-" Adrien awoke the sound of his limited edition Ladybug alarm clock equipped with LED yoyo and-

[Back to present]

"Come on dude I don't wanna hear that! Skip to when you first saw Marinette!"

"Fine! Your loss I didn't even get to the part about the figurine." Adrien pouted but continued none the less.

[Once again last Friday]

Adrien entered the classroom to find everyone chatting amongst themselves, guessing where the destination for their upcoming school trip would be, and gushing on the latest gossip about pop bands and tv shows. He didn't much care for the stuff himself he simply took his seat behind Marinette and next to Nino.

[After News]

"Wow you hear that Nino we're going someplace real nice this year." Adrien pumped his fist in excitement

"Yeah you ever been Adrien?"

"Well once but I didn't do anything fun…" Adrien frowned.

"W-whaddya mean once! I was just asking out of lack of anything else to say but you've actually been!"

"Ya but only for like a day for a photo shoot."

"A- well I guess that makes sense in your case…" Nino sighed

"Hey!" Adrien was about to argue but nothing came to mind so he simply hung his head in defeat. He noticed Marinette had been looking at him over her shoulder for a while now he didn't want to mention it since this wasn't the first time he caught her looking at him but her face was rosey and she seemed to be in a daze.

"Yo… Marinette you alright earth to Marinette." Adrien got closer in order to get her attention. _Wow she really looks like she is burning up…_ _Better check just in case…_ Adrien put a hand to Marinette's forehead… *blush* _S-so smooth..._ "Now that I look at you you're kinda flushed aren't ya hope you didn't catch that bug going around."

"C-close..." Adrien heard this and blushed "O-oh I'm fine just a little hot." _Yes you are… crap don't make this awkward say something normal say something relevant._

"Really I wouldn't want you to over work yourself. After all you gotta keep me company at this trip of ours." _What the hell was that!? You think that sappy shit's gonna help? Huh!?_ Just then Marinette's eyes went blank and she fell to the floor. _Woah there!_ Adrien managed to catch her before her head hit the floor. "Marinette!?" _Holy shit maybe she really does have that bug…_

"What are you waiting for take her the nurse's office." The teacher waved Adrien out the door Marinette in his arms and Adrien could've sworn he heard snickering from behind the now closed classroom door. Well he was the one who asked about her health made sense he'd have to take her to the nurse.

Adrien walked down the hall Marinette in his arms like a princess her breathing was somewhat heavy and adrien could feel it through his shirt. "So cute…" _Shit did I say that outloud Adrien scanned his surrounding luckily there was no one around to hear him._ Just then Adrien felt Marinette's arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. He blushed as Marinette's breath brushed past his neck. "Marinette!?" He looked down she was still asleep. _Good…_ He continued on his way to the nurse's office.

Something about the way Marinette held him reminded of Ladybug (He decided not to tell Nino this). He liked it… too much in fact to see the discarded water bottle *slip*

 **CRASH!**

Adrien felt something soft touch his lips… _W-watermelon?_ Adrien opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Marinette **real** face to face.

[Present]

"Anyway after that I took her to the nurse came back and everybody had already grouped up for this trip." Nino Stood stood stone face in horror as Adrien continued. "What?"

"Don't freaking "what" me dude you literally kissed Marinette!" Adrien blushed heavily.

"Y-you don't think she was awake for that... do you?" Adrien was about to have a mental breakdown. _C-could she have woken up when we fell?!_

"Listen bud, I hope, HOPE, for you sake that isn't the case because if it is she probably thinks you did a lot more while she was out. I wish for your sake it's just that time of the month and she's cranky." Adrien looked at him and tilted his head.

"Time of the month…" His face exploded with red the instant he understood. "D-dude!"

"So anyway… did you enjoy it?" Adrien again gave him a look of childish ignorance "Getting some lip action with Marinette…" Adrien again blushed. "Hmm?"

"It was… *gulp* nice" He looked at Nino who was giving him a smug know-it-all look. "Whatever man, look what am I gonna do about this."

"Alright since I'm a nice friend I'll tell you at first give her some space then when things have calmed down say you apologize for anything you've done to make her mad at you."

"That could work I guess-" Adrien was interrupted by the sound of their teacher taking roll.

[After roll call]

"Alright now does everyone have their partners remember groups of 2-3 if you do not however raise your hand." Instructed their teacher.

[Both Adrien's and Marinette's POV in unison]

 _Well I guess I'll have to go with whoever's left..._

"You two don't have partners guess it can't be helped Marinette you'll group with Adrien. Alright everyone it's time to start boarding!"

"O so that's who was left… Wait… WHAT?!" They both turned to each other in sequence with red complexions for different reasons.

 _This is definitely gonna be one hell of a trip._


End file.
